The present application is a 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 utility application from, and claims priority to, Taiwanese application 90127511, filed Nov. 6, 2001, which application is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to an improved liquid crystal display apparatus and method for checking the joining accuracy thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display apparatus comprises a panel, a drive circuit and a control circuit. The pixels on the panel are driven by the drive circuit and the control circuit is designed to manipulate the drive circuit to control images displayed on the panel. In a liquid crystal display apparatus, the drive circuit is generally set on tape carrier packages (TCP) and the control circuit is laid out on a control circuit board. The TCP is coupled to the panel and the control circuit is coupled to the TCP, wherein the pins on the control circuit are constrained in a predetermined ring to correspond with pins on the TCP to maintain the display quality of the liquid crystal apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional circuit layout of TCP. The TCP circuit is printed on a film 10. The driving chip 11 provides driving signals of a panel. One terminal of the TCP OLB pads 12 is connected to the driving chip 11, and the other terminal is connected to the responding testing pad 14. Electric testing is performed to confirm that OLB pads connected to the driving chip 11 are not shorted or broken. After electric testing, the cutting of the film 10 is performed. The cutting region is the rectangle region indicated by number 16. After the cutting, the remained part does not include testing pads 14.
FIG. 2 shows one conventional example of the circuit layout between the color filter 20 and the matrix glass 21. As shown in FIG. 2, the layouts of the cell OLB pad 220 on the conventional wiring layer 22 are straight lines.
Next, the OLB pads 12 of the cut TCP circuit 16 are connected to the corresponding output lead 220 of the wiring layer 22. Thus, the driving chip 11 is connected to the LCD panel.
However, the layout of the output lead 220 of the wiring layer 22 is not suited for straight layout presently because circuit layouts are getting more complicated and the allowed layout region is getting smaller. Thus, the direction of some part of the layout is horizontal or oblique. FIG. 3 shows another conventional example of the circuit layout between the color filter 20 and the matrix glass 21. As shown in FIG. 3, the layouts of the cell OLB pad 220 comprise straight layout 321A and the horizontal or oblique layout 321B.
Thus, electric shorts occur when the OLB pads 12 of the cut TCP circuit 16 in FIG. 1 are connected to the corresponding output lead 320 of the wiring layer 32. FIG. 4 shows the TCP circuit 16 located on the wiring layer 32 of an LCD. The number 40 represents the combining region of the TCP circuit 16 and the wiring layer 32 of an LCD panel. The number 42 represents the TCP OLB pads 12 of the TCP circuit 16 shorting with the horizontal or oblique layout 321B of the wiring layer 32.
To solve the short problem, the conventional method changes the layout of the wiring layer 32. However, as the allowed layout region gets smaller, it is difficult to avoid electric shorts by changing layout.
The object of the present invention is to provide an LCD structure and a cutting method of tap carrier package of a liquid crystal display by cutting the structure of the tap carrier package to avoid electric shorts in the combining region of the TCP circuit and the wiring layer of the LCD panel.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides a cutting method of tap carrier package of a liquid crystal display. The cutting method cuts a film comprising a first straight layout along a predetermined direction on a wiring layer comprising a second straight layout along the predetermined direction and a oblique layout, the method comprising the following steps. First, a breach is formed by cutting a part of the first straight layout on the film. Finally, the film is fastened on the wiring layer. Thus, the remaining first straight layout is only connected to the straight layout and the oblique layout is exposed through the breach.
Moreover, the present provides a liquid crystal display, comprising a panel, a wiring layer, and a tap carrier package. The wiring layer has a first layout comprising a straight layout along a predetermined direction and an oblique layout. The tap carrier package has a breach and a second layout along the predetermined direction. The tap carrier package is located on the wiring layer, the second layout is coupled to the straight layout and the oblique layout is exposed through the breach.